Fate
by Saka Akari
Summary: A young girl torn between to loves. A fate she wished she could change. A life that never seemed to suit her. ][Ish sucky summary so please just read.][
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-No I do not own Radiata Stories let alone their characters. I do own Kira and others you will meet later...cause I say so.

K: Before you read, you should know alittle about me. I'm a pysco. Insane and who knows what else. I like to kill people so be nice. Please R&R. I will love you forever and you will live...at least for a few days.

M: Shut up before you scare them away.

K:Make me.

M: -strangles- Now here is the story.

Chapter 1- Accidents Happen

Kira let out a frustrated sigh as she made her way up the ladder. Small cat in one hand, as she struggled not to drop her. This was one of those missions that turned out way worse than then it should have been.

Once her arm could reach the exit, she placed the cat down on the ground up above, in the small cell. She finished making her way up the ladder. She took a deep breath and started coffing from her smell.

Picking the cat back up, she opened the cell gate.She could feel the wet squishy gook, that had filled her boots. As well her clothes were soaked with, who knows what. Slowly she made her way upstairs. Many of the others starring at her, making faces. Though, had she not wanted to get the misson over with as soon as possible she would have made comments and yelled at them.

Finally, as she stepped outside, some of the smell depleated with the gust of fresh air. She took in a deep breath of fresh air, smiling to herself as she began to walk down the street heading for Vancoor Square. It was the fastest way to the Olacian Order, well at least for her. The faster the better cause that meant that she would be able to get Lulu her cat back faster. Hopefully. Unfortunatly, anytime she had tried to find Lulu she was never at the Olacian Order. It was Kira's luck. Fortunatly she saw Lulu as well as Anastasia, Ellen, and Adina walking as she passed Carl's Pub. A sigh of relief escaped her pale lips as she ran up to Lulu shoving the cat into her arms. She looked up at the larger woman.

"Lulu, I know your trying, but you need to keep a better eye on your cat." She wasn't angry with Lulu, but she did have a tendency to let her cat go as she pleased. Lule smiled sheepishly hugging her cat.

"Heh...yeah I know I need to. I'm sorry, I'm working on it though." Kira smiled and shook her head slightly at her. "Alright, well you should go catch up with the others." They waved and went their different directions. Finally now Kira could go and get her bath, though unfortunatly they were public baths, well some were. Other's were only public to certain people.

Though the next hour consisted of her finally bathing and getting cleaned up she had a few difficulties. Trying not to get her clean clothes dirty, finding new shoes, making sure no one was their, but in the end she was happy and clean. She stopped by Theator Vancoor, she picked up her pay and made her way down to Varith Magic Institute. As she passed over the bridge saw a young man, whom she had never seen before coming up. She starred at him bumping into Kain, of the Olacian Order.

Upon contact she turned the face the tall man hidden under all those clothes he wore. He smiled down at her as she bowed apoligetically. "I'm so sorry." Kira said as she looked up at him, it just seemed that everyone in this town was taller than her, and it got to her sometimes.

"It is okay, dear child." Kain replied. "But you should be more careful, you do not want to get hurt now do you?" Kira shook her head. "Well then please be careful." She smiled and bowed one more time at his comment before running off waving to him almost running into another, though she thankfully turned around right in time to dodge the collision of the new commer. Finally, now paying attention, she continued her so called stroll off to her doom...well, that's how she looked at it. As she turned a corner nearing the Institute she saw Leona.

Leona was a smart girl, but her actions really made you wonder at times. Though being related to Genius could have something to do with it. Walking up to her Kira bent down and tapped her shoulder. "Whatcha looking for today hun?" She asked, ever since she had gotten into the habbit of calling her friends some sort-of weird name. Leona looked to the opposite direction and Kira knew. It was her glasses as usual. Her thoughts were reassured as Leona answered.

Kira took the glasses off of her head and put the on her, how they should be. Blushing Leona smiled, she always got emmbarassed when she did that, even with how much she did. Helping her pick up the books she had dropped Kira spoke. "So ho many times did you fall today?"

"Um...only t-three times." Leona looked up at her laughing alittle. Kira shook her head lightyly, a smile on her face as she helped up the frail young girl, handing her the books she had grabbed. They walked off talking until the entered the Institute. Saying good by, Leona went to the right up the steps to the library as Kira walked off to the 'lunch room' to the opposite side enterint the star tower.

She walked through another of their, technilogical doors. They at one point had amused her to the point that she would go in front of the door and watch it open, then back away only for it to close. She ended up having to stop once she began to run low on money, so she started to work again.

Looking up the many steps that led to the observitory, Kira looked around. Their was no one and it was quite. She hated it. Slowly, step by step, she walked up the stairs. Footsteps echoing through out the stairway. As she finally stepped off the last step into the observitory, she looked around for Curtis. Of everyone she had ever met, he had been the shortist and for some reason, it was almost impossible for him to see him when he wasn't in plain sight. You would think his _big red hat _would stick out, not for Kira.

Seeing a table with some open space, Kira walked over to it placing a note and money on it. Just as she was about to leave, a voice boomed through the room causing her to jump a little and turn to see Curtis looking at her angrily. As she turned she bumped into the table behind her.

"What are you doing in here? I though I told you to stay out and away." She starred at him for a few minutes, letting his words sink in. She frowned. "I'm sorry, but I told you I wanted to pay you back. I got the money." She turned to grab it and show him. Freezing up Kira looked back at him wide eye'd.

He saw the mess on his table. Vials had been knocked over and the contents were bigging to big, a big puff of smoke forming from them.

BOOM!

Unfortunatly for her, memories were brought back as a hole was formed in the roof of his new observitory. The half of the room she was once in was blackened with char and many things were destroyed. Curtis had ducked out of the room and Kira had been thrown into the wall across the room. Her head on the floor feet in the air, as Curtis came back in. His eye's seemed to be flames as he began his yells of how stupid she was.

Later once he had calmed down she left, feeling horrible and know that she would have to earn more money to help rebuild it. Though Kira doubted he would accept anything from her after that. Though you would think he would have learned that her and chemicals did not get along together.

K: Oh Em Gee. I got a chapter done. It turned out way different than the origanal version -shrugs- Oh well.

Gil: Idiotic human...

K: -shrieks- GIL -hugs-

M: Here we go again...

Gil: -struggles to get free- Let me go

K: Never...I will never let go...

K: I'm hungry -lets go and gets a cookie- Nummy

K: Like I Said before R&R -eats teh cookie.-


	2. Chapter 2

K: Okay so I am back.

M: ...

K: What up with you?

M: What's with the cookies?

M: Don't I get any cookies?

K: I like cookies.

K: Why?

Gil: Just give her a cookie.

Jack: I want a cookie too.

Gil: What is it with you humans and cookies.

Ridley: You know you want some.

Jack and M: Stay the hell out of this.

Ridley: ...

K: -runs away.- On with the story.

Chapter 2- Encounters

A few weeks after her 'accident' she was finally allowed back into the institue as long as she stayed away from Curtis and anything that could cause an explosion. She agreed. Though that limited where she could go to the library, infirmary, the 'lunch room, and the second floor. There wasn't anything their anyway. To Curtis's joy, he didn't have to see her anymore.

No new missions to take on she sat in the warriors guild at the small table placed carefully away for Thanos. Though it didn't stop the noise of those who were angry, the still pounded and kicked the table. Abusing it to no end. Quitley she sat their watching the door as people passed in and out for whatever reasons.

The boy she had seen the day of the disaster walked in. He talked to Thanos for a few moments, then ran up stairs. After what seemed to be like five minutes he came back down a smile on his face and ran off out the building. She watched him, eyebrow raised. Abruptly she stood up, startling those around her as she went to follow after him. She had heard about a new guy and people were talking about him as if he was famous.

Kira needed to know what was so special about him. People weren't usually talked about as much as he was. In the warrior guild, the members usually would only boast about themselves. They were starting to scare her, to a point.

As he reached Echidna Gate, he walked out and looked around. A young girl wearing a blue dress with short blonde hair and glasses stood their. He walked up to her and started talking, they got into and argument and the next thing you know a huge golmn appeared from behind the wall. How it was hidden was one of those mysteries that would never be solved. Lack of intrest these days was such a big thing.

She hid by the guard as he took out his sword getting ready to battle. The young girl laughed and backed away. Seemed as though she was just a weakling who hid behind others. Didn't really matter Kira, she wasn't even apart of this. Though the young man looked weak she sooned realized he wasn't.

He backsteped a few times as the golmn caming crashing down, causing the a big rumble. He was able to keep his balance as he jumped at her. The attacks seemed to be doing nothing. He backed up as Melisa, the golmns name, stood back up. She ran at him the best she could with her size and he was easly able to get away. She punched at him a few times, hitting him slightly. He went flying back into the wall, denting it.

Standing back up his legs were abit shaky from the pain but he countinued to attack. Kira could see why people were talking. Finally after what seemed like hours upon hours Melisa fainted and he smiled Triumphatly. Melisa's creator yelled and paniced about how he shouldn't have won, but she left it and stormed off. He smiled weakly at her actions as he lumped towards Kira.

She walked up to him and smiled. "Hello there." She sayed as he looked up at her. "Who are you?"

"Well, my name is Kira. By any chance is your name Jack." He nodded. "I see, well I've been hearing alot about you lately. So I became your stalker." She smiled weirdly as he starred at her. "Okay then." Jack answered as he began to walk back to get his money. She had a tendency to scare people, though she didn't really care.

"Hey wait." She chased after him. "That is rude to walk away with out saying by. Rude people don't make friends, so you don't wanna be rude. Having friends is good ya know. Plus why wou..." She was cut off as he put his hand over her mouth. "Do you always talk this much." She nodded and smiled. Jack sighed and countinued walking, realizing she was not gonna leave him alone.

She smiled and continued to run her mouth as the made their way back to the guild. Jack's life now going to have to learn what being tortured trully was.

K: Number 2 ish now done and I ish getting tired. I need sugar.

K: Ish also ran out of cookies...CAUSE PEOPLE TOOK THEM -Glares at M-

K: Oh well...

K: I do relize things aren't in order but guess what...My story.

M: What ish blabbing about now?

M: Wait...Don't wanna know...-whispers- what you gil do...

Gil: I heard you -attacks M-

Jack:-laughs at M-

Jack: Weird-o's -Steals teh cookies- Yummy.

Jack: -runs away.-


End file.
